Hiccups
by DettyisLove
Summary: Someone is driving Daniel crazy...
1. Chapter 1

_**HICCUPS!**_

_TWO SHOT... Someone is driving Daniel crazy...find out what happens as his patience thins. _

_For entertainment only! :P LOVED writing this! :) hehe_

* * *

PART ONE!

It was a stressful day at MODE. It seemed as though there were infinite meetings and things to be done. It didn't help that the reason for his annoyance at the moment was sitting right in his office across from him hiccupping every ten seconds like it was a ringtone.

There she sat across from him, her hair loosely flowing along her shoulders, her brown eyes intently focused on what she was reading, while her lips opened and closed as she silently mouthed what Marc had written for his piece.

_Hic! _

And there it was again. That darn hiccup. Daniel wanted to scream. He glanced up at her, his cobalt eyes fiercely piercing through her wondering if she was torturing him for some reason.

_Hic...hic! _

Daniel sighed in frustration and rubbed his hand anxiously through his hair leaning back in his chair. He let out a tense breath and stared at her again. She just continued reading like it was nothing. She didn't even ask him if something was bothering him. What was she doing? He was sure now that she was torturing him. Did he forget something? Did he upset her? No, what could he have done?

_Hic...hic...hic! _

Daniel nearly pounded his fist against the desk in frustration. He got up and walked around and started pacing in his office. He glanced at her and she still didn't budge. Now, he was sure she was torturing him.

_Hic! _

Daniel let out a breath and walked back around to his chair. She glanced up at him briefly and looked back to what she was reading. He sat down rather dramatically and put his elbows on the desk clasping his hands together and just looked at her. She glanced up at him, not long enough for him to respond. After a minute her eyes met his.

"Daniel... _hic_... I just finished reading Marc's _hic_..." Daniel cringed with each breath anticipating her next attack. It was like they were missiles directed to his brain, each one successfully setting off another button. "...and it's really _hic_...excuse me..._hic_ good."

He just nodded, running his hand along the back of his neck. "I think you _hic_ made a great choice in finally _hic_ making him _hic_ an editor"

Daniel slammed his fists on the desk "THAT'S IT! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Betty looked at him her eyes big in surprise at his outburst. He quickly leaned across his desk grasping her face in his hands and kissed her like it was a life or death situation. Betty's eyes got bigger in shock. He kissed her so deeply she started feeling lightheaded. When he let go of her face and slowly sat back in his chair, he looked at her and saw her eyes were as big as golf balls. He ran his hand nervously over his face. "Uh...sorry uh...I uh... God Betty...it was just getting so annoying. I felt like I was going to explode!"

Her eyes slowly got back to normal and her face got less tense. She was still staring at him not sure if what just happened was all part of some dream or if it really happened. Daniel was getting nervous by her silence. He continued "It was just those darn hiccups." He noticed she hadn't hiccupped in longer than ten seconds. Maybe he really did get it to go away. He felt like he won the battle! The war was over! Now, on to the other battle of not having Betty kill him for kissing her...

"Betty, please say something." He looked at her intently, his blue eyes pleading with her to not be mad at him. She started giggling uncontrollably, her face turning red. Daniel looked at her confused. "Mind telling me what's so funny?" he asked slightly annoyed.

She laughed more, her laughter filling the entire office. He narrowed his eyes. "You think this is funny? I've been in freaking meetings all day and working on stuff non-stop and your stupid hiccups were driving me crazy! And you're laughing at me?" he said upset.

She looked at him and laughed some more, her eyes bright with amusement. Daniel's face was turning red. He slammed his desk and stood up "BETTY! What the hell?" he said frustrated and annoyed at her laughing at his expense. He _was_ right. It was some sort of punishment. He walked around his desk pacing close to the door. Betty just laughed some more. After a minute she got up and walked over to him and looked at him, trying her hardest to hold back her giggles. He narrowed his eyes as she stood in front of him. An amused smile came across her face. "Oh Daniel, you're so silly. I'm sorry about the hiccups. I couldn't help it."

His face softened and he looked at her eyes. A smile slowly crept along his face. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" she asked looking at him biting her lip playfully. He looked at her and was wondering what she was doing. The way she glanced at him, her eyes shining, her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him, biting her lip playfully... was she flirting with him? Daniel raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "I guess I can forgive you."

"Good!" she shot him a flirting smile. He looked at her oddly. "What?" he asked in wonder. Her smile turned into a grin and before he knew it she was kissing him. Now it was his turn to be in shock. His eyes got big in surprise momentarily, but when he felt Betty's hands that were holding his face go to his waist, he held her tighter and deepened the kiss. He couldn't explain how he felt. Millions of emotions he never knew existed flooded him. He felt her warmth and brightness flow through him giving him energy. He felt invigorated. He didn't even know what was happening. He felt Betty move him back against the door. He reluctantly held her shoulders breaking the kiss. "Betty?" he looked at her...a rosy blush prettily colored her face, her eyes bright, her lips red from the kiss, and that smile. He couldn't help how he felt looking at it. He felt his heart race suddenly.

She looked at him shyly. "Thank you for stopping the hiccups." She said with a smirk. A grin broke out across Daniel's face. "Uh...anytime." he couldn't help but laugh. "So, what? That kiss just a minute ago was just a thank you?"

"Well..."

* * *

AN: who said hiccups couldn't be fun? lol ;P

Next part...press the button!


	2. Chapter 2

_**HICCUPS! **_

_For entertainment only! :P _

* * *

PART TWO!

"Well what?" he asked interested. "Daniel...I've never felt that way before."

"What way?" he asked curiously, somewhat confused. "I don't know. I just felt...amazing. You didn't feel anything?" she asked with a slight apprehensive look in her eyes.

"Are you kidding? I felt like you brought me back to life or something. I've never felt that way before either, Betty. Geez. How do you kiss like that?" he asked, his face turning red. Betty smiled widely at his now blushing face. She giggled and hugged him to her, holding him around his waist. "Daniel..." she started to say with a happy tone "uh...never mind."

He brought his hands to her shoulders. "What?" he asked moving back slightly to see her beautiful face. Before she could respond he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. He moved away and looked at her eyes. "You were saying?" he said teasingly. She smiled. "So...what is this now?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. "You and me." She said simply.

"Oh...uh...well, I don't know. What do you want us to be?" he asked with smirk. "Daniel. I don't know...you're my best friend. I can't explain to you how much you mean to me. I don't want anything to ever get in the way of that, but..."

"But?" he asked in wonder.

"I guess...I kind of want to..." she looked down not sure how to say what she wanted. When she looked up at him and saw his smile, she looked at him in confusion. "Do you want to go out with me, Betty?"

A smile instantly swept across her face making Daniel smile brighter. "Yes! I mean...uh...if you want to, Daniel. I don't want you to feel pressured because I'm your friend or something."

"Trust me, Betty. I've kind of wanted to go out with you for the longest time."

"WHAT? _REALLY?_ ME?" she asked surprised her eyes getting bigger with each question. He laughed. "Yes, you! Betty, you mean a lot to me, too. I really can't begin to tell you when I started having feelings for you or anything, because I really don't know, but I do know, that I really like you, Betty." he said with a smile, his blue eyes bright in happiness. Her luminous smile got brighter and he didn't know how that was possible. "Wow, Daniel. So, uh...we should see if there could be something between us?" she asked biting her lip.

"I would really like to. And Betty, nothing will ever get in the way of our friendship. Not even us. We're Daniel and Betty and we will always make a great team no matter what."

Betty smiled even brighter and hugged him tighter. "I love you!" Betty said not realizing she actually said it. Both of their eyes got big in surprise. He moved away to look at her face. "You love me?" he asked, his eyes shining. "I...uh...um...Daniel...I just uh..." She removed her hands from around him and looked at her hands nervously, her face turning red. Daniel laughed at her rambling and held her face and kissed her. When he let go of her face he looked at her with a smile. "It's ok, Betty. I love you, too." He said with a smile.

"You do?" she asked surprised. "Like I said Betty, I've pretty much had feelings for you for a while. I do love you."

"Daniel, it's not weird... that we...you know...love each other so quickly?" she asked looking at his eyes as if searching for something.

"I don't really think so Betty...we have known each other for almost four years. I think it's pretty safe to say that we built up this love between us. I'm not saying we should go and get married right now or anything." He almost laughed at Betty's reaction to his mention of marriage "but I'm telling you Betty, that I can't imagine my life without you...so who knows what's in store for us?" Betty smiled taking his hand in hers. He smiled "I think it will definitely be..."

"What?" she asked noticing the look in his eyes. "...FUN!" he shot her his signature charming Daniel Meade grin. Betty rolled her eyes. "Alright Mr. Meade, you need to pace yourself. I'm not one of your dumb models."

"I know that, Betty. I'm really glad you're not, because you're so much better." He said grabbing her by her waist and pulling her to him. "REALLY?" She said with a bright smile, her eyes looking like stars.

He laughed and kissed her sweetly. "Yes."

"Thank you, Daniel." Betty said sincerely. He looked at her strangely. "For what?"

Her chocolate brown eyes met his "for being my friend." She said with a sincere look in her eyes. "Betty, thank _you_ for being _my_ friend. I can't imagine life without you."

Betty smiled and hugged him. "Me too, Daniel."

"So, I guess it was sort of a good thing that I had hiccups." She said looking at him like a child who was trying to be forgiven for doing something bad. He laughed. "Yes, definitely a good thing"

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you thought! :P pretty please!


End file.
